Somatostatin (SST) is a widely distributed peptide occurring in two forms SST-14 (with 14 amino acids) and SST-28 (with 28 amino acids). SST has multiple functions including modulation of secretion of growth hormone, insulin, glucagon, pancreatic enzymes and gastric acid, in addition to having potent anti-proliferative effects.
The mechanism of action of somatostatin is mediated via high affinity membrane associated receptors. Five somatostatin receptors (SSTR1-5) are known (Reisine, T.; Bell, G.I. Endocrine Reviews 1995, 16, 427-442). All five receptors are heterogeneously distributed and pharmacologically distinct. Structure-function studies with a large number of peptidal analogs have shown that the Trp-Lys dipeptide of somatostatin is important for high-affinity binding. The availability of these receptors now makes it possible to design selectively active ligands for the subtypes to determine their physiological functions and to guide potential clinical applications. For example, studies utilizing subtype selective peptides have provided evidence that somatostatin subtype 2 receptors (SSTR2) mediates the inhibition of growth hormone release from the anterior pituitary and glucagon release from the pancreas, whereas SSTR5 selective agonists inhibit insulin release. These results imply the usefulness of SSTR2 selective analogs in the treatment of diabetes and many of the compounds of this invention have that selectivity.
In addition, the novel compounds described herein are useful in the therapy of a variety of conditions which include acromegaly, retinal neovascularization, neuropathic and visceral pain, irritable bowel syndrome, chronic atrophic gastritis, Crohn's disease, rheumatoid arthritis and sarcoidosis. The instant compounds inhibit cell proliferation and cause the regression of certain tumors including breast and pancreatic cancer. They are useful in preventing restenosis after angioplasty, they prevent non-steroid antiinflammatory drug (NSAID) induced ulcers, they are useful in treating colitis and to inhibit cystoid macular edema. Their central activities include promotion of REM sleep and an increase in cognitive function. They also have analgesic activities and can be used, for example, to treat cancer pain, cluster headache and post operative pain and they are useful in the prevention and treatment of migraine attacks and depression. The compounds described herein may be used in combination with other therapies, for example, with rapamycin to treat cancers, restenosis and atherosclerosis and with angiotensin converting enzyme inhibitors and insulin in the treatment of diabetes. The compounds of this invention are also remarkably reduced in size in comparison with the natural hormone and its peptide analogs such as octreotide and seglitide, which allows ease of formulation. Many of the instant compounds show activity following oral administration.
This invention relates to compounds which are agonists of somatostatin and selective toward somatostatin receptor subtype SSTR2. The compounds have a number of clinical uses including in the treatment and prevention of diabetes, cancer, acromegaly, depression, chronic atrophic gastritis, Crohn's disease, ulcerative colitis, retinopathy, arthritis, pain both viseral and neuropathic and to prevent restenosis.